Price of Love
by weaponsarewords
Summary: Being friends with an ex spy is all well and good. Until the friend's past comes back to haunt him. And you're the one who pays the price. Warning: Graphic depictions of rape/non-con.


To say that doctor Julian Bashir had a bad week would be a severe understatement. The last few days had been those where everything seems to build, until the pressure became crippling.

It had started small. Garak and O'Brien had both been caught up with work, and had to cancel all of their respective plans with him. Mildly disappointing, but nothing that hadn't happened before. Then, he had had three patients die on him from a rare form of Zipliking Fever, a deadly virus that spread and killed within hours of contraction. Upon diagnosis, he had been forced to send the entire station into lockdown, and quarantine himself and the other medical staff for forty-eight hours, to be sure that the virus had passed.

It had been a long quarantine. A young Bajoran nurse who crushed on him had flirted and simpered over him for the entire duration. He had restrained himself from snapping at her, but the effort had given him a pounding headache.

When he was finally free, he had decided to use the holosuite alone, engage in a bit of espionage. He was finally relaxing, getting into the swing of things. Until the damn thing malfunctioned, turning the program into a very disturbing Klingon adult program. His retinas burned, especially when a naked female had grabbed him and shook him violently. He had been so overwhelmed with shock that it took him a few minutes to scream "End program" and bolt. Quark, of course, had refused to refund him, and sent him on his way with a condescending spiel about terms and conditions of purchase.

Deciding that returning to his quarters was the safest course of action, he had trudged down, only to be stopped short by a tall Cardassian. He recognised him as Gul Dukat and sighed deeply.

"Doctor, how lovely to see you." The Gul purred, a mockery of a polite smile on his face. "I'd been hoping to bump into you."

"Really," Julian said, glancing up at him, face blank. "Well, you have now, so your mission is ended. Good day." He made to walk around the man, only to be halted by a pair of large hands clamping on his shoulders.

"I am afraid our business is not over yet, Doctor." The Gul remained smiling, but his voice had a cold, hard edge to it. "If you would kindly follow me." He began to move down the corridor and towards the docking bay, dragging Julian with him.

"Dukat, whatever this is, I'm not interested. Let go of me now!" Julian protested, pulling against the grip. Cardassians were of superior strength to humans, and even Julian's augmentations did not allow him the ability to overpower one. He opened his mouth to call for help, but was halted by the phaser pressed into his back.

Dukat simply ignored him and continued to drag him towards the docking bay. Once there, he forced Julian inside a Cardassian shuttle. Julian attempted to run, but Dukat's punch to the face solidly stopped him.

"Ah!" Julian dropped to the floor, clutching his cheek as pain spread through him.

"Do not fight me Doctor. This is not of my own volition. I am under orders."

Dragging himself up, Julian turned to stare at the Gul. "What do you mean, under orders? Why would anyone want to kidnap me?" Besides the genetic enhancements that nobody but he and his parents knew about.

"Rumours have spread all over Cardassia about you, Doctor Bashir. The young, pretty human that has the former heir to the Obsidian order wrapped around his little finger. Has melted his heart."

Julian gawked at him, then let out a bout of laughter. The shuttle now on autopilot, Dukat returned his stare incredulously, eye ridge raised.

"I fail to find the humour in your situation, Doctor."

"You, you, aha, you think Garak and I, are together?" Julian had tears leaking out of his eyes, and he coughed as he tried to steady his breathing.

"That is… the general consensus, yes," Dukat replied warily.

"Well, whoever hired you is going to be sorely disappointed. Garak and I are lunch partners. Acquaintances. Friends at best. Nothing more."

Dukat eyed him, then shrugged. "I've done my job, Doctor Bashir. Whether my superior was correct or not is beyond me."

Julian nodded and sat down in the passenger seat. "Would you mind terribly if I slept, seeing as you have no intentions with me."

Dukat's eyes widened with surprise. He'd never had a prisoner or hostage ever be so blasé regarding their experience under his guard. Perhaps he was losing his touch.

"Of course, Doctor. You're not to be harmed beyond what is necessary to get you to my employer."

Julian lay back in the chair and shut his eyes. He slowed down his heartrate and breathing until he appeared to be sleeping. He rested his hand on his comm badge, and desperately recalled a comment Garak had made.

"Do repeat yourself Doctor, us Cardassians are frightfully hard of hearing compared to humans."

He focused on the sounds of Gul Dukat, where he was facing. He didn't notice Julian activate the comm badge, or whisper into the receiver his security code, the one that meant 'I am in trouble, help!'

He eventually did fall sleep, if only because he would rather not be exhausted when he was delivered to whomever wanted him. Dukat may be ruthless, but he was obedient and did not appear to want to harm him.

When he awoke, he was not on the shuttle with Dukat. He was in a large bedroom, sat on a king-sized bed. His uniform was missing, and he wore only his undershorts and vest. Startled, he shot up, and frantically took in the room. It was large and comfortable, clearly for someone of high standing. And sitting beside him, was a large, old Cardassian, staring down at him with a blank expression.

"E-Enabran Tain," Julian gasped out, trying to cover his lack of dress. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Enabran Tain allowed a smile to grace his features. "Doctor, how wonderful it is to see you again. And in such good health it seems." Julian flushed as Tain's eyes dragged deliberately over his body. "Of course, I do not know much about human anatomy. Although, rumour has it, my son does."

His plans of feigning nonchalance until he found a way out of whatever was going on here completely flew from his mind as he registered Tain's words. "Your son?" He repeated incredulously.

"Of course. Why, I'm hurt that Garak didn't introduce his beloved to me himself. Instead I had to hire a _chauffeur, _to bring you to me."

"Garak, Garak is your son?" Julian closed his eyes as he registered the implications. Garak's own father had banished him, and wished him a slow, painful and lonely death. His pity for his tortured and mysterious friend only grew.

Tain nodded, the smile waning slightly before being replaced by an all-out smirk. "Yes, Garak is my son. Which would make you, Doctor, my son-in-law. Had Garak bothered to formally introduce you, of course." Tain stopped and glanced around the room, before returning his attention back to the very confused and concerned Doctor. "Tell me, Julian, is it? Tell me, did Garak ever tell you about the custom of ShrillsKa?"

Julian tilted his head, then shook it.

"Well, when one becomes involved with another, it is the custom to introduce that person to your parents. To ensure that you have made the correct choice, the father examines and tests your partner. Thoroughly, examines."

Understanding dawned on Julian and he leapt off of the bed, making a run for the door. Tain just chuckled darkly, watching the panic take control.

Julian pounded on the door, shouting out for help that wouldn't come. The doctor realised the fruitlessness of an escape attempt, but he didn't want to give the Tain the satisfaction of seeing him give in.

"This is my ship, boy. No one will help you; no computer will obey you. You're nothing here. Now come back to the bed, before I decide to stop being so nice."

Trembling hands clutched together and shoulders heaved as Julian took in a deep shuddering breath. He had to remain calm, he reminded himself. Just remain calm, and wait for an opportunity to gain an advantage. The voice which reminded him of this sounded strangely like Garak's.

He turned and looked at the Cardassian, fighting the instinct to try and flee again. "You… you are mistaken, Enabran Tain. Garak and I are… well we, we're not involved. Simply friends. More, more like acquaintances. So, this Shrillsaka, it is, it isn't necessary. I apologise for the misunderstanding. If you'd be so kind to drop me off at a Federation Base, I'll make my own way home."

Tain stared at him, silent for an eternal moment before bursting into laughter.

"My son has chosen one as conniving as himself. Excellent. Intellectually, you are clearly a fitting mate." Tain raised himself from his seat, and advanced on Julian, who backed up until he was pressed against the wall. "Let's see how you fare physically."

A pair of scaled hands gripped tanned skin and pinned Julian's wrists above his head. A mouth covered his, smothering the yell of anguished indignance at the treatment. Fear bubbled in Julian's gut as he tried to fight the bigger man. He was, taller, broader, stronger. And he had the home advantage.

He tried to speak, to plead, but the mockery of a kiss was unrelenting. Tain held his wrists in one hand, and the other felt every inch of the Doctor that was available. When he had thoroughly explored the doctor, he ripped the clothing covering him, delighting in the squeak the human let out.

Julian's skin crawled as the reptilian hand mapped his body. Every inch of him had been carefully explored with devastating detail, all of the pained moans and frightened whimpers delightfully absorbed and catalogued by Tain, who did nothing to hide the pleasure he took in Julian's ruination.

Reaching down further, Tain found Julian's cock hard against his stomach. His grin full of anger, he pulled back and surveyed the panting human. He was wrecked, beautifully wrecked.

"I believe you are more than good enough for my son, my dear. But such a treasure would be wasted on him." A dark glimmer appeared in his eyes. "I might just keep you for myself."

Julian blanched, feeling bile rise up in his throat. He forced himself to swallow it down, fearing the consequences of vomiting all over his tormentor.

Grey hands clamped down on Julian's shoulders and dragged him back to the bed. Tears formed in Julian's eyes as he was forced down onto his front, Tain's weight crushing him down against the mattress.

"I would tell you how we copulate on Cardassia, Doctor." Tain explained as he rubbed at himself, grinding against Julian's bare backside, readying himself to full arousal. "But no doubt you've submitted yourself to my son enough times to understand the mechanics."

Julian frantically turned his head, twisting it enough to free his mouth from the sheets in order to shout, "I am not fucking your son! Please, Garak and I are not together, I have never been with a Cardassian, ever!"

Tain laughed. The vibrations rocked Julian's body, making him cringe.

"Oh, my dear doctor," Julian winced. He sounded identical to Garak, down to the pet name and intonation. "My son obviously hasn't trained you to be a good enough liar. You Federation types rarely are."

Tears leaked out of brown eyes and Julian let his head fall against the sheets. Cold hands parted tan cheeks, and more tears fell as a leaking prUt rubbed against his entrance.

Julian buried his hands in the sheet, body trembling as he tried to hold himself still. There was no point in fighting, he knew. He was trapped on a ship full of hostiles, the leader of whom was his captor. He was overpowered, outmatched and outnumbered. Even if he could fight Tain, that just left him at the mercy of a ship teeming with Cardassians. Genetic enhancements or not, he was royally screwed.

Tain looked at the beautiful human below him, grin encompassing his face. His son had impeccable taste he would give him that. Unable to wait any longer, he thrust forward, using his hands on the Doctor's waist to impale him on his prUt.

Julian couldn't even try to withhold the scream that ripped out of his throat. His body thrashed, wild and frenzied with pain. He attempted to turn, to kick and hit at Tain, throwing all of his strength behind the movements. Tain had to pause his motions to pin down the flailing limbs.

"Do calm down doctor, it is only a prUt." The Cardassian shook his head. "You humans prance about like a sluts and whores, but can barely handle a little bit of rough play." Tain chuckled, shaking his head. "Garak always had a taste for the fragile ones."

A sob broke out of Julian, and the dam broke. More sobs spilled out of him, unstoppable. "I-I am not, ahh! I'm not-" Julian couldn't force the words out, couldn't form coherent sentences through the pain and humiliation that washed over his body.

Tain began to move inside the doctor, pulling himself out and slamming back in violently. Alongside the sobs, whimpers and garbled pleas escaped Julian, who desperately clung to the bed as his body was violated and rocked back and forth against the sheets.

Tain let go of Julian's arms now that he had gone placid, choosing instead to pull the Doctor up by his hair, until warm soft skin was pressed against cool scaley underbelly. Teeth met the exposed neck, and Julian let out another scream as they pierced his skin.

A loud moan escaped the Cardassian as he lapped at the blood that trickled from the wound. "I wish I could keep you, my dear doctor," Tain moaned, savouring the soft sounds escaping the pliant body. "You're better than any whore I've ever had."

The words barely registered through the haze of pain, pleasure and humiliation, but they dug into Julian's ego a little bit deeper, bruised him slightly more.

He was rocked even more violently, and could hear Tain panting into his ear as he sped up, thrusting rapidly towards his climax. His head was pulled to rest on a scaled shoulder, and he could only shudder as kisses, cruelly chaste kisses, were pressed against his jaw.

A grey hand reached around the lithe body and stroked Julian's hard cock, causing soft moans to spill out of the doctor.

"You're going to cum with me, my dear." Tain hissed into his ear, prUt hitting Julian's prostate with every thrust, sending sparks up his spine. "When I fill you with my seed, breed you like a ssrillian bitch, you're going to spill all over yourself. You'll never be able to deny that you didn't want this, deep down. Go on, show me what a deplorable slut you are. Cum for me." He ordered, thrusting hard as he spilled into Julian, biting down once more on his neck and sending pleasure through him.

Julian screamed as orgasm washed over him, going limp and heavy in Tain's grasp. His mouth moved wordlessly his eyes closed. He barely registered the prick of a hydrospray against his neck, nor the whisper of, "I'll have you again, my dear doctor," before he drifted into unconsciousness.

Garak hurried to his quarters, intending to collect some things before joining the Starfleeters on their search for Doctor Bashir. He had received word that the good doctor had been abducted, sent a distress signal that had only just managed to make it to the station hours after his disappearance.

Punching in his code, he marched inside, only to stop dead as he realised something was amiss. Pad rested on his table that hadn't been there before. Slowly, surveying the room, he seized the pad and hurriedly read its content.

_Dear Elim,_

_You have outdone yourself. I've left you a gift on your bed. Consider it a wedding present._

_T_

Bile rose in Garak's throat as he hurried to his bedroom, heart dropping as he peered inside.

On his bed lay a bruised, nude and unconscious Julian Bashir. He was positioned in such a way that he looked as though he had passed out post-coitus. Garak supressed the rage and despair that filled him as he took into account the bite and finger marks that littered the dark skin.

He choked lightly on a sob as he saw the seed leaking out of the Doctor, a sticky mark forming on his bed sheets.

God, why did Tain have to destroy everything Garak touches? Was exile not enough? Now the good doctor; sweet, caring Julian, had suffered unimaginable brutality for the crime of being his friend.

He was broken from his pondering by a low whimper of pain. Glancing up he met bleary eyes as they opened slightly, before closing as Julian winced in pain. "Gah-rak…?" Julian sounded out, throat dry and mind foggy.

Sitting beside the doctor, he stroked his hair gently. "Do not move, Doctor. I will fetch you medical attention. Do not worry, my dear."

Julian's body burned with pain, and he could only faintly remember why. "What… Garak, what happened?"

Closing his eyes, Garak clutched Julian's hands. "Do not worry Doctor, you're safe now. That's all that matters."

Julian nodded, and felt the drug pulling him back to unconsciousness. He went willingly.

Garak stood, and made for the emergency communicator located in his quarters. He would help the doctor recover from this, he promised himself. No matter what happened, he would be there for him.

After all, what else could he do?

He loved him. And oh, how dearly had his poor doctor paid for that love.

Sighing, he made the call to Ops.


End file.
